The present invention relates generally to SELF-SCAN gas discharge display panels of the type described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,981 of James A. Ogle and George E. Holz. The first form of panels of this type is described in this patent, and such panels have been made and sold for many years. Other forms of SELF-SCAN panels have been made through the years, and some of these are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,530 of James A. Ogle and in copending application Ser. No. 335,753, filed Dec. 30, 1981, by Edgar L. Harvey, now abandoned. The latter two panels have a construction which uses a different mode of transfer of glow from a scan cell to a display cell than is used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,981; however, completely satisfactory operation is not achieved. The present invention relates to a somewhat different SELF-SCAN panel which has improved operating characteristics and provides improved transfer of glow from scan cells to display cells.